mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Apfelsaft für alle Ponys
Apfelsaft für alle Ponys ist die fünfzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einundvierzigste der Serie. Text Morgenstund hat Saft im Mund :Klopfen :Fluttershy: Gähn Wer kann das nur sein? Es ist ja noch dunkel. :Dash stürmt durchs fenster :Rainbow Dash: Komm’ schon, Fluttershy, die Apfelsaft-Saisonorig: cider season beginnt gleich. :Dash zieht Fluttershy die Bettdecke weg :Fluttershy: Squee :Dash fliegt mit Fluttershy los :Fluttershy: Ahh! Oh, ich versteh’ das nicht. Wozu die Eile? :Rainbow Dash: Das fragst du echt? Weißt du nicht mehr, was letztes Jahr passiert ist? Oder das Jahr davor? Oder in so ziemlich jeder Apfelsaft-Saison? :Fluttershy: Na ja. Ähm. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie! Sie steht immer vor uns in der Schlange und bis wir dran sind, gibt es keinen Apfelsaft mehr. :Fluttershy: Ich schätze, ich… :Rainbow Dash: Aber nicht dieses Jahr. Dieses Jahr werde ich noch vor Sonnenaufgang da sein, damit ich so viel Apfelsaft trinken kann, wie ich will. Und ich werde lachen, wenn sie keinen mehr abkriegt. Das ist der perfekte Plan. Vielleicht kaufe ich auch Apfelsaft und heb’ ihn einfach nur auf, um ihn dann Tropfen für Tropfen vor ihrer Nase zu trinken. Ha…! :Fluttershy: Oh je, Rainbow Dash. Sieht so aus, als hätten noch ein paar Ponys diese Idee gehabt. :Fluttershy: Hey Pinkie Pie, ich finde deine neue Frisur sieht ganz toll aus. :Rainbow Dash: Wo kommen denn nur all diese Ponys her? :Pinkie Pie: Ist das nicht großartig? Ich konnte letzte Nacht nicht schlafen, weil ich so aufgeregt war, und da hatte ich die geniale Idee, hier draußen zu übernachten. Das hab’ ich den anderen Ponys erzählt und die fanden die Idee auch toll. Jetzt ist es eine Riesen-Apfelsaft-Party. Juhu! Meine Güte, das sind ja viele Ponys. Ich hoffe, du kriegst noch was von dem Saft ab. :Rainbow Dash: Argh. :<<Titellied>>In der TV-Erstausstrahlung auf niederländisch. In der DVD-Version wird die korrekte, deutsche Version verwendet. Ausverkauft :Twilight Sparkle: Wie aufregend, Spike. Heute ist der erste Tag der Apfelsaft-Saison :Spike: Ja. Das heißt, es sind nur noch 30 Tage bis zur Saphir-Saison. schmatz. :Applejack: Alle Ponys mal her gehört: Die Apfelsaft-Saison ist hiermit offiziell eröffnet. :unterhalten sich. :[Bits klimpern.] :Zapfgeräusche :Rainbow Dash: Argh. :Applejack: Tut mir sehr Leid, Ponys, das war’s für heute. :Rainbow Dash: Überraschung, Überraschung. Er ist euch schon wieder ausgegangen. :Caramel: Ja, der Saft geht euch immer aus. :Fluttershy: Mich stört das gar nicht, nur zur Info. :Rainbow Dash: Wieso macht ihr nie genug Apfelsaft für alle? Oder wenigstens für mich? :Menge: Gemurmel, Beschwerden gegen Applejack :Applejack: Jetzt wartet mal, Ponys. Wir haben alles gegeben, um dieses Jahr mehr zu produzieren. :Caramel: Von wegen. Das sagt ihr doch immer. :Applejack: Und es ist ist auch jedes mal wahr. Wisst ihr, der Apfelsaft der Familie Apple wird mit sehr viel Liebe gemacht und es werden nur die besten Äpfel von Equestria dafür verwendet. Tut mir Leid, aber dieses Rezept braucht seine Zeit. :Menge: Gemurmel :Applejack: Bitte geduldet euch ein bisschen. Morgen gibt es wieder neuen Saft. :Pinkie Pie: Sie hat wirklich Recht, weißt du. Perfektion lässt sich nicht erzwingen und dieses Jahr war der Saft absolut perfekt. :Fluttershy: Ähm, Pinkie Pie… :Pinkie Pie: Diesen Apfelsaft-Geschmack werde ich nie vergessen. Das war ein historischer Moment, den es so nie wieder geben wird. Ah. :Rainbow Dash: Grrrm. Flim und Flam :Motorgeräusche :Applejack: Was in Equestria ist das denn? :Motorgeräusche und tröten Streitigkeiten :Apple Bloom: Wir sind dabei. :staunt :Granny Smith: Nicht so schnell. halten Besprechung Diese Maschine kann es sicher nicht mit der Sorgfalt aufnehmen, die wir in unseren Apfelsaft stecken. :Apple Bloom: Aber wenn sie tatsächlich funktioniert, könnten wir jedes Pony in der Stadt glücklich machen. :Applejack: Ich weiß nicht so recht. Wir machen den Apfelsaft immer auf die gleiche Weise. :Big McIntosh: Jep. Ähm. :Flim: Wir versüßen euch den Deal. Ihr liefert die Äpfel, und wir, wir liefern die superschnelle Apfelsaftpresse 6000. :Flim und Flam: Dann teilen wir uns den süßen Gewinn einfach: :Flim: 75 :Flam: zu 25 :Apple Bloom: Abgemacht. :Applejack: Moment mal. Wer kriegt die 75? :Flim: Wir natürlich. Ist doch klar :Flam: Dafür geben wir euch die Magie, die die Maschine betreibt, noch gratis dazu. :Applejack: Der Apfelsaftverkauf bringt unsere Farm durch den Winter. Wenn wir darauf eingehen, verlieren wir Sweet Apple Acres. :Flim und Flam: Und, wie lautet die Antwort? :Big McIntosh: Wir wollen nicht.orig: No deal! :Flim: Na schön. Wenn ihr unser Angebot ablehnt, unsere Partner zu werden, dass werden wir eben Konkurrenten. :Applejack: Das würdet ihr nicht wagen. :Flim: Ach nein? :Flam: Nur keine Sorge, meine Ponys. Es wird für jeden von euch genug Apfelsaft geben. :Flim Applejack geflüstert: Sobald wir dafür gesorgt haben, dass Sweet Apple Acres pleite ist. :Apples: Ah! :Twilight Sparkle: Sorgst du dich immer noch wegen Flim und Flam? :Spkie: Granny Smith hat gesagt, die haben nur ziemlich doll angegeben. :Applejack: Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Als sie gedroht haben, uns in die Pleite zu treiben, klang das sehr überzeugend. :Apple Bloom: Das war’s. Das ist der letzte Becher. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, das kann doch nicht war sein. :Menge: Grummeln :Apple Bloom: Kommt bitte morgen wieder, liebe Ponys. :Menge: Das ist mein… Grummeln … keine Lust mehr. :Motorgeräusche :Flim: Gibt es hier etwa ein Problemchen? :Flam: Ach du meine Güte. Ist der Apfelsaft schon wieder alle? :Flim: Was haben wir denn hier? Wer hätte gerne einen Becher? :Menge: Murmeln :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! :Flam: Keine Sorge, liebe Ponys. :Applejack: Hgh :Flam: Wir haben die superschnelle Saftpresse 6000, mit der können wir sofort noch mehr Saft machen. :Applejack: Ihr dürft den Apfelsaft nicht verkaufen. Der wurde aus Äpfeln der Familie Apple gemacht. :Rainbow Dash: Sag mir, dass das jetzt ein fieser Witz sein soll. :Flim: Keine Sorge, liebe Ponys. Es gibt jede Menge Äpfel in Equestria. Wir finden andere und dann machen wir mehr Apfelsaft als ganz Ponyville trinken kann. :Menge: Ahhh! :Apple Bloom: Wir machen mehr Apfelsaft, als ihr euch überhaupt vorstellen könnt. :Menge: Oha! :Granny Smith: Aber es geht doch nicht um die Menge, meine kleine. Es geht geht um die Qualität. :Menge: Oh. :Rainbow Dash: Wen interessiert’s, wie gut der Apfelsaft ist, wenn ich ihn nie zu trinken kriege. :Flim: Oh, seh dir diese armen, unzufriedenen Ponys an. :Apple Bloom: In Ponyville darf es nur Saft von Sweet Apple Acres geben. :Applejack: Unser Apfelsaft spricht für sich selbst. :Flim: Lasst uns das überprüfen. :Apple Bloom: Na klar doch. Wir sind allzeit bereit. :Menge: Gemurmel :Granny Smith: Das ist jetzt aber genug. :Flam: Mit unserer Maschine können wir in einer Stunde genug Apfelsaft produzieren, um die ganze Stadt zu versorgen. :Apple Bloom: Wir schaffen das in 45 Minuten. :Menge: Japsen :Granny Smith: Ganz ruhig, Apple Bloom, ganz ruhig. :Flim: Aber was ist denn los, Granny Smith. Feige?orig: Chicken? :Granny Smith: Hast du mich gerade „Feige“ genannt, Jungchen? :Flim: Wenn ihr so viel Vertrauen in euren Saft habt, wo liegt dann das Problem? :Granny Smith: Wir treffen uns morgen früh, genau hier. :Flam: Aber ich fürchte, wir haben keine Äpfel. :Granny Smith: Dann kriegt ihr eben die von unserer Südwiese. Hauptsache ich kann euch eine Lektion erteilen, wie man Apfelsaft macht. :Flim: Ausgezeichnet. Die wette gilt. Also, wer in einer Stunde die meisten Fässer füllt, gewinnt das Exklusivrecht, in Ponyville Apfelsaft zu verkaufen. :Granny Smith: Und wenn wir euch besiegt haben, will ich euch zwei Angeber nie wieder in dieser Gegend sehen, haben wir uns verstanden? :Menge: Gemurmel :Flam: Also dann, bis morgen. :Motorgeräusche :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass ihr morgen gewinnen werdet. :Applejack: Das hoffe ich. Denn wen wir das nicht tun, verlieren wir unsere Farm. Der Wettkampf :Big McIntosh: Stampfen :Granny Smith: Schnaufen :Applejack: Argh, Urgh, Argh! :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, bist du sicher, dass das ’ne gute Idee ist? :Applejack: Meine Familie hat … Argh … hundertprozentiges Vertrauen in unsere Fähigkeit, Apfelsaft zu machen. :Apple Bloom: Außerdem darf kein Pony sagen, dass Granny Smith feige ist. :Bürgermeisterin: Aufgepasst, Ponys! :Twilight Sparkle: Na dann, viel Glück. :Applejack: Danke, Twilight. Das brauchen wir. :Bürgermeisterin: Die Teams haben eines Stunde, um so viel Apfelsaft zu machen, wie sie können. Gleich danach werden die Fässer gezählt und der Gewinner wir zu dem einzigen Apfelsaftlieferanten von ganz Ponyville erklärt. :Menge: Gemurmel :Bürgermeisterin: Sind beide Teams bereit? :Granny Smith: Schnauben :Apple Bloom: Uf. :Applejack: Bereit! :Flim und Flam: Bereit. :Bürgermeisterin: Und los geht’s. :der Saftpresse 6000 und Apfelflücken :Granny Smith: Bäh, faul. Gut. Faul. :Big McIntosh: Huftrappeln :Applejack: Das macht ihr gut, wir haben schon ein ganzes Fass voll. :Apple Bloom: Ich wette mit euch, dass diese Typen… :und Flam haben schon viele Fässer voll :Apples: Ahh! :der Saftpresse 6000 :Applejack: Ugh. :der Saftpresse 6000 :Applejack: Komm schon, Apple Bloom. Konzentrier dich. Wir dürfen uns von denen nicht ablenken lassen, wenn wir gewinnen wollen. :Apple Bloom: Entschuldige, Schwester. Beeil’ dich lieber, Granny. Wir liegen zurück. :Granny Smith: Egh, egh. Gut. Faul. :Applejack: Du kannst dich später ausruhen, Big McIntosh. Jetzt lauf! Lauf! :Rarity: Das ist einfach schrecklich. Selbst wenn sie unter Hochdruck arbeiten, kriegen die Apples nur zwei Fässer voll, während die Zwillinge drei voll kriegen. :Twilight Sparkle: Frau Bürgermeisterin, dürfen ehrenamtliche Familienmitglieder am Wettbewerb teilnehmen. :Bürgermeisterin: Tja, da bin ich nicht sicher. Flim, Flam, dürfen ehrenamtliche Familienmitglieder helfen? :Flim: Soll das ein Scherz sein? :Flam: Sogar das ganze Königreich von Canterlot dürfte ihnen helfen. Die haben eh verloren. :Bürgermeisterin: Hm, dann ist es wohl OK. Applejack, was sagst du dazu? :Applejack: Argh. Ich fände es ganz toll, wenn uns der Rest meiner Familie helfen würde. :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie und Rarity: Alles klar! :Twilight Sparkle: Also gut, Ponys. Wir werden verhindern, dass diese Schätzer die Farm unserer Freunde übernehmen. :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie und Rarity: Ja! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, du hilft Applejack bei den Bäumen. :Fluttershy: Geht klar. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, du hilfst dabei, die Äpfel aufzufangen. :Pinkie Pie: Ja, wird gemacht, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, du hast ein scharfes Auge. Hilf Granny Smith bei der Qualitätskontrolle. :Rarity: Sehr gern. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, könntest du Big McIntosh bei der Presse helfen? :Rainbow Dash: Nichts leichter als das. :Twilight Sparkle: In Ordnung Ponys, jetzt werden wir Sweet Apple Acres retten. :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie und Rarity: Alles klar! :Pinkie Pie: Da drüben, Apple Bloom. Lass sie nicht fallen! :Apple Bloom: Bin direkt hinter die, Pinkie Pie. :Granny Smith: Gut. Faul. Faul. Gut :Rarity: Wunderbar. Oh Nein. Oh nein. Wunderbar. :Twilight Sparkle: Also wie ich das sehe, füllen wir fünf Fässer in der Zeit, in der sie drei füllen. :Menge: Jubeln :Applejack: Macht weiter so, meine Ponys, wir sind wieder im Rennen. :Flim: Spuck Komm schon, Bruder, wir müssen einen Zahn zulegen. :Flam: Ja, wir verdoppeln die Leistung. :der Saftpresse 6000 :Flim: Wir müssen uns was anderes einfallen lassen. :Flam: ich weiß, was wir machen, mein Bruder. :der Saftpresse 6000 :Flim: Gut gemacht, Flam. Mehr kann man gar nicht produzieren. :Menge: Jubeln :Twilight Sparkle: Komm schon, Rainbow Dash. Lauf weiter! :Rainbow Dash: Wir haben keine Zeit für Qualitätskontrolle, wenn wir gewinnen wollen. :Granny Smith: Geh weg, du… Ein fauler Apfel steckt hundert gesunde an. :Rainbow Dash: Applejack, hilf mir. :Applejack: Ein unehrlich errungener Sieg ist kein Sieg. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir müssen eben noch härter arbeiten. Na los! Kommt schon, Ponys. :Rainbow Dash: Also na schön. Eiltempo. :Bürgermeisterin: Die Zeit ist um. :Ponys: Stöhn :Menge: Jubeln :Bürgermeisterin: auf den schwankenden Fässerstapel von Flim und Flam Hu. Das ist aber gefährlich. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin stolz auf dich, Applejack :Applejack: Schnauf Danke Schnauf. :Twilight Sparkle: Ehrliche Arbeit wird doch immer belohnt. Gewonnen hat... :Bürgermeisterin: Flim und Flam haben gewonnen. :Was? :Apple Bloom: Eg, Bh, was? :Applejack: Wir haben verloren. :Flim: Tja, dumm gelaufen, Apples. :Flam: Ich schätze, ihr müsst euch ein neues Arbeitsgebiet suchen, dass nicht so perfekt zu eurem Namen passt. :Flim: Sollen wir diese schäbigen alten Häuser jetzt sofort abreißen und neue bauen, Bruder? :Flam: Ja, warum eigentlich nicht, Bruder? Schließlich ist das hier nicht mehr länger Sweet Apple Acres, richtig? Wie wär’s mit „Flim Flam Fields“? :Rainbow Dash: Ich sollte euch zu Idiotensaft verarbeiten. :Applejack: Nein, Rainbow Dash. Es war so abgemacht. :Flim und Flam: Lachen :Applejack: Tja, ich gratuliere euch beiden. Das Apfelsaftgeschäft in Ponyville gehört jetzt euch. Kommt schon, Apples, packen wir unsere Sachen. :Flim: Keine Sorge, Ponys. Wir haben mehr als genug Apfelsaft für alle. :Flim und Flam: Lachen :Applejack: Ihr könnt ruhig gehen, Ponys. Na los, geht schon. Es ist OK. :Pinkie Pie: Weinen :Flam: Greift nur zu, Ponys. Trinkt schön aus. :Cherry Berry, Bon Bon und Comet Tail: Spucken Bäh. :Cherry Berry: Äh, das schmeckt ja total widerlich. :Bon Bon: In meinem sind Steine. :Comet Tail'Ich würde nicht mal einen Cent für dieses Zeug bezahlen. :'Flam: Ihr würdet nicht mal einen Cent dafür bezahlen? :Menge: Nein. :Flim und Flam: Flüstern :Flam: Wir wär’s mit zwei Becher für einen Cent? :Menge: Nein. :Flim und Flam: Flüstern Zwei Centorig: Bits für ein Fass? :Menge: Nein. :Flam: Sieht aus, als hätten wir hier in Ponyville ein kleines Problem, Bruder. :Flim: Kein Pony will unser Produkt kaufen. Nächste Stadt? :Flam: Nächste Stadt. Geh’n wir, Flim. :Flim: Geh’n wir, Flam. :Motorgeräusche :Applejack: Sie sind weg. :Twilight Sparkle: Das bedeutet, Sweet Apple Acres ist immer noch im Geschäft. :Caramel: Und wir dürfen uns wieder auf den leckeren Apfelsaft der Familie Apple freuen. :Apple Bloom: Und wegen des albernen Wettbewerbs haben wir genug Saft für die ganze Stadt gemacht. :Menge: Jubeln Saft für alle :Applejack: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia: Ich möchte dir meine Gedanken mitteilen. Hm. Ich habe nichts gelernt, denn ich hatte die ganze Zeit recht. Wenn du dir die Zeit nimmst, die Dinge richtig zu machen, dann wird deine harte Arbeit belohnt. Ich könnte dir jetzt natürlich sagen, dass ich gelernt habe, dass meine Freunde immer für mich da sind und mir helfen, egal was passiert, aber die Wahrheit ist, das wusste ich schon. :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 es:Transcripciones/La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 ru:Стенограммы/Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000 Kategorie:Zweite Staffel